


If I Could Be Anywhere I'd Still Choose You

by Nirmalneaners



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Affection, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camaro - Freeform, Couple, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Steve Harrington, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Graduation, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Soft Billy Hargrove, Weed, hand holding, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: He scrunched up his nose at the idea. "I'm an asshole but I wouldn't wish that on anybody."Steve sat up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes at him. "Gee, thanks. My future is too horrific even for Billy Hargrove's enemies."





	If I Could Be Anywhere I'd Still Choose You

The football field was different at night. It was quite and empty, tucked away like a secret by the encroaching forest and brick walls of the school. They were both led out on the hood of the Camaro, sharing a joint between them, their Graduation robes scrunched under their heads as pillows and parked slap bang in the middle of the pitch.

Steve took a long drag on the joint and held it out. "If you could have any power, any atol, what would you pick?"

He frowned as their fingers brushed, pinching it between his own. "You mean like Superman or some shit?"

"Yeah, like Superman." he raised his arm and made a swooshing motion above them, "Like being able to fly or something."

"I dunno, never really thought about it." he took a drag, let it burn in his lungs as he thought. He released it eventually, saying, "Is time a power? Being able to freeze a moment or go back to live something over?"

"Like time travel?"

"Fuck if I know. Just time, amigo."

he felt Steve shift beside him. "I guess so, yeah. I don't see why it wouldn't be."

Billy glanced at him, taking another drag as his eyes roamed over his face. They led there quite, pressed together from the shoulders down. His eyes were shut, and as he watched, he wondered how the hell a guy could have such long eyelashes. He was too damn pretty, really.

Eventually, he asked, "What about you?"

Steve shifted again. "Immortality doesn't seem that bad. I mean, living forever right? I doubt ill ever get out of Hawkins in this life, but I would, I think- if I had more time."

He scrunched up his nose at the idea. "I'm an asshole but I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

Steve sat up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes at him. "Gee, thanks. My future is too horrific even for Billy Hargrove's enemies."

He snorted quietly. "No, dipshit, Immortality."

"Oh." his eyes flicked over his face, his head tilting in question. "You wouldn't want Immortality? To live forever?"

He kept silent for a moment, chewed on the inside of his cheek and then said, "Immortality isn't living forever."

Steve's face did a _thing_. "That's kinda the whole definition, Billy."

"No, that's the romanticized definition. It's watching everybody else dying." He flicked the joint out onto the grass and sighed. "Having someone you love with every fucking piece of you and knowing that one day, and for the rest of time, you'll never get to touch them again. There's no hope that they could stick around, or that they will always be there because the truth is inevitable. Either way, you're alone."

There was a pause before Steve's hand cupped his jaw, a contemplative look on his face as he slowly leaned down. "Man, that is a bleak perspective,"

He scoffed. "Yeah, well, I've been dealt enough shit for one lifetime, excuse me for not wanting to renew my prescription."

Billys's eyes slid shut as their lips gently pressed together, felt as it slowly evolved, their mouths parting as he pulled him down by the back of his neck. He sighed as Steves's thumb brushed across his cheek, the touch soft and soppy and so fucking_ Steve_.

"Where would you go in time?" he asked later, when they were both led back down and their fingers entwined between them. "Like, you know, with your time travel thing."

He could feel eyes watching him, but he didn't turn to look. He carried on watching the stars, squeezing his hand with a small smile.

"I'd stay right here."


End file.
